


howl, howl

by WeeBeastie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: if only you could see the beast you've made of mei held it in but now it seems you've set it running free[2k of porn inspired by a tumblr prompt]





	howl, howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/gifts).



> Written as an answer to a prompt by the lovely scrapbullet, who needed Silver worshiping Flint's perfect arse. I decided I needed that too, so here it is. ;D 
> 
> It's porn, but because this is me it's feelsy porn. I can pretty much never write something filthy without these two weirdos making it all about their Gross Emotions so I don't even try to fight it anymore.
> 
> Title and lyrics in the summary borrowed ever so lovingly from "Howl" by Florence + The Machine.

It doesn't take Silver long to notice that his captain has a phenomenal arse.

Of course, he doesn't get to make his move on it (or the man attached to it) for a while. He bides his time, doesn't pinch or smack or sink his teeth in the way he wants to. But he notices, oh does he. He stares openly sometimes, even, admiring how the fit of Flint's snug trousers accentuates what he's got going on back there. He has to know how good he looks. He must be doing it on purpose.

When they finally fall into bed for the first time, both of them shaking and a little nervous but also undeniably giddy, Silver's primary goal is to get at that perfect specimen. He tackles Flint down on the bed without much in the way of finesse, still awkward on his false leg. He reaches for Flint’s shirt just as Flint is reaching for his trousers, and in short order they're a hopeless tangle of clothing and limbs.

“Let me--” he starts, frowning, pulling.

“If you could just--” Flint says.

Fortunately, they're able to sort themselves out and Silver finds himself at last where he's wanted to be for months: in Flint's bed, naked. He feels only somewhat self-conscious about his leg now that the prosthetic is off, too overcome with lust and eagerness to care overmuch. He takes Flint in his arms and rolls him over onto his stomach, running one hand reverently down his back. Feeling as though he's been granted some divine privilege that he's entirely unworthy of, Silver finally gets his hands on his prize. He takes Flint’s arse in both hands and _squeezes_ , letting out a low groan of pleasure.

“God, I've been dreaming about your arse for so long,” he says with a sigh, squeezing again, kneading it with his hands. It is at once exactly as he imagined it'd be, and so much more. Firm muscle beneath warm, soft skin, and Silver is delighted to see that if anything there are even more freckles than he'd pictured.

“You have?” Flint asks, sounding genuinely surprised. He's shifting his hips back to push into Silver's hands, and it makes Silver's mouth water.

“Of course! You mean you haven't noticed? Captain, Jesus fuck,” he says lowly, tracing one finger down the curve of Flint's right cheek, mapping the constellations of his freckles. “I've been wanting to get at this since first I laid eyes on it.”

Flint buries his face in his arms, and Silver can just barely see that his ears have gone pink. Is he embarrassed by Silver's rapturous attentions? Bashful about just how perfect his arse is? It's disarmingly adorable, which is not something Silver imagined he'd ever think about his captain. 

He shifts closer to Flint, lying down next to him and leaning over to rub his face against one of the perfectly rounded globes of his arse. Flint twitches and raises his head, looking curiously over his shoulder at Silver. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice low, lustful. 

“What does it look like? Rubbing my face on it,” Silver murmurs, sighing with pleasure at the feel of Flint’s soft skin under his bristly, bearded cheek. He can feel how the hairs of his beard catch and rasp on Flint's flawless skin, and it makes goosebumps rise on his arms. 

“It tickles,” Flint says, twitching again, as though he's trying to keep from laughing. Silver grins and turns his head, biting down none too gently on Flint's arse. He sinks sharp teeth into it, sucking on the skin so he'll be sure to leave a bruise in the shape of his mouth. 

Flint yells and bucks underneath him, and Silver pulls back, sitting up to admire his handiwork. 

“You have no idea how long I've imagined doing that,” Silver rumbles, rubbing his thumb over the mark he's left on Flint. 

“Are you just going to manhandle it and bite it, or will you actually do something while you're back there?” Flint asks, turning slightly to regard Silver, and there's a certain demanding tone to his voice that makes Silver's cock twitch.

“Anything. Everything. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it,” Silver says, leaning down to lick a hot, wet stripe up the curve of Flint’s lower back. He just can't resist. 

“Have you ever…” Flint hesitates, and Silver waits more or less patiently for him to complete his thought, idly kneading his arse with one hand. “Have you ever used your mouth on someone there?” he asks, finally. His voice is soft, and when Silver glances up to meet his eyes, his expression is a little wary, almost hopeful. 

“No,” Silver replies truthfully. “But I would be more than willing to,” he adds hastily, not wanting to discourage Flint. 

“Well...give it a try, then, if you're so willing,” Flint says, and settles his head on his folded arms again. He gets his knees under him as Silver watches, shifting to essentially present his arse to Silver, inviting him in. 

“Mother of god,” Silver whispers, swallowing hard. He's overcome by the sight of Flint offering himself this way. How on earth did he get so lucky? He leans in, bracing both hands on Flint's arse to spread him gently open. He's never done exactly this before, but he thinks he's got the general idea of how it's supposed to go, anyway. He dips his head down and presses his tongue to Flint’s hole, giving him an experimental lick. 

He's rewarded with Flint keening and shuddering underneath him. He licks him again, with more enthusiasm this time, and Flint cries out even louder and pushes back against Silver's face. Silver throws his whole self into it then, desperate to draw those sounds out of Flint, to make him writhe with pleasure. He pushes his tongue inside him with no hesitation and closes his eyes, wanting to focus solely on what he's doing with his mouth. He may never have done this before, but he's already got a feeling it could become his new favorite thing. If Flint will let him do it again. If this isn't destined to be the only time they share each other. 

The rest of the world falls away, and he concentrates on pleasing Flint with his mouth, on worshiping his arse with his tongue. He pulls back to lick at him teasingly, and suddenly Flint’s moving away. Silver moans at the loss, opening his eyes just in time to see Flint roll over and advance on him, his whole body flushed pink beneath the freckles and his cock red and hard, straining toward his stomach, dripping on his skin. 

“Get inside me,” Flint growls, taking Silver by the hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat, which Flint then attacks, biting and sucking with such frantic passion that Silver's five remaining toes curl. 

“Yes, oh yes, please let me,” Silver gasps, trembling, so eager to sink into Flint’s wet heat that his eyes nearly cross just at the thought of it. 

“Here,” Flint says against Silver's skin, pressing a vial into his hand. He moves away and Silver does his best to gather what remains of his wits, not wanting to embarrass himself by finishing as soon as he's inside him. He looks down at the vial, surprised to see it contains some of the oil he uses in the galley for cooking. 

“You just keep this here, in your cabin? What for?” he asks, staring at it dumbly for a moment longer before opening the vial and pouring some oil into the palm of his left hand. 

Flint, who's on his hands and knees in front of Silver, just looks at him over his shoulder like he finds Silver’s obliviousness infuriating and endearing all at once. 

“Oh. Of course,” Silver murmurs as he spreads the oil over his cock, blushing heatedly at the thought of Flint, alone in his cabin, jerking himself off with the oil he's nicked from Silver. It's an undeniably erotic image for several reasons. He puts the vial aside once he's through with it, shuffling forward and grasping Flint by the hips. 

“Slow,” Flint murmurs, and Silver nods. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he says, and then he's guiding himself inside Flint, pushing in him, into that tight, hot space that he's opened up with his tongue and god he mustn't think too much about it or he'll lose it immediately and come before he can thrust even once. 

He gets inside him, inch by heavenly inch, and eventually he's there, his hips pressed to Flint’s arse. He shakes, looking down at the place where they're joined, watching as he slowly pulls back just a little and then sinks back in. Watching his cock sink into Flint drives him mad with lust, and at once all he wants to do is fuck him fast and hard. 

He holds himself back, though, his heart racing and his balls drawn up tight. He doesn't want Flint to think he's one of those men who's only in it for his own pleasure. He doesn't want to just get off and be done. Deep down, he _needs_ this to last in case it's the only time it happens. 

Flint shifts underneath him and sits up on his knees, leaning against Silver and reaching back for him at the same time. He brings their bodies closer together, which Silver would've thought impossible. He sees stars from it. 

“John,” he says softly, and Silver whines, resting his forehead on Flint's shoulder. “It's alright. You-- you can move, you won't hurt me.”

“If I move, I'm fairly sure I'll come immediately,” Silver grits out, his chest heaving. “I've never been in someone so tight before, _god_. I can't take it, Captain,” he moans, his hips starting to move, hitching little thrusts of their own accord. 

“James,” Flint corrects him quietly, and his body is moving with Silver’s, matching his helpless thrusts. 

Silver quickly gives up on trying to make himself last and buries his face in the curve of Flint’s neck, gripping his hips with both hands and pounding into him. He can hear himself grunting and Flint making breathless _ah, ah_ noises in response, their bodies smacking together over and over. It's too much, too _right_ , he's overwhelmed, he can't--

He comes with a shout and then sinks his teeth into the nape of Flint's neck, right above the first knob of his spine. He feels Flint clenching around him and it's like he's coming all over again himself, riding out the bone-rattling waves of Flint's orgasm with him. 

Predictably, Silver’s balance fails him immediately thereafter and he slumps over to one side, taking Flint with him. 

“That was…” he says, trailing off, at a loss for words. He smooths one hand over Flint’s close-cropped hair, needing to touch him as they come down from their highs together. 

“Incredible,” Flint volunteers hoarsely. “Astounding. Glorious.” He looks over his shoulder at Silver and graces him with a soft, genuine smile. “Wonderful,” he says, and Silver knows he means it. 

“So you'd be willing to do it again sometime, then,” Silver says, trying for a casual tone even as his heart pounds in his chest. He pulls out of Flint carefully, stretching what limbs he's got left and moaning deeply in satisfaction. He feels like he could sleep for days. 

“Mm. More than willing,” Flint agrees, rolling over onto his back and tugging Silver close, one arm curled protectively around him. “I need you, John,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, and Silver knows as soon as he says it that he doesn't just mean in his bed. 

“I need you too, James,” Silver says thickly, resting his head on Flint's chest. He meets his gaze in the gathering darkness, shivering at the depth of emotion he can see in his sea green eyes. He realizes belatedly that he's found and opened Pandora’s box, here - that what he and Flint have, what they are to each other, has just become much more complex and thorny. 

He's remarkably at ease with it.


End file.
